


Stop! I Could Have Dropped My Croissant

by SilverWing15



Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Big Bro Techno, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: Techno is so amusing, its almost adorable how much he dotes on his little brothers. How much he doesn’t want to hurt them.It would shatter him to have to kill his babiest brother.It will be hilarious.But wait, Tubbo doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want Techno to kill him. He doesn’t even want to fight Techno, because there’s no way he can win. There’s no way he could be doing this well in a fight against him.Tubbo isn’t this good with a sword.“Let him go,” Techno is saying, but it doesn’t make sense.Nothing makes sense.OR: Tubbo is already on the worst family road trip imaginable, but somehow it manages to get worse.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057121
Comments: 7
Kudos: 515
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Stop! I Could Have Dropped My Croissant

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost there fam, just one more to go!

Once, when they were younger, Phil had taken them with him on one of his journeys. It was, at the time, the closest thing Tubbo had ever known to actual hell. Techno had been angry to be pulled away from his work, Wilbur ended up getting sick, Tommy was nearly manic with the excitement of getting to go with their father and at the same time ramping up his usual annoyance of Techno and Wilbur to its maximum level to push back against their foul attitudes. 

Phil had never taken them traveling with them ever again.

Tubbo wishes he could go back to that trip, because it seems positively idyllic compared to  _ this one. _

Fundy is, in a word, pissed. At the situation, at Tubbo, and especially at Wilbur. Tubbo can hardly blame him. Sometimes in all the paperwork and all the visits from Dream--Gods, Dream. Dream was trying to kill him. Trying to kill all of them--talking to Fundy had slipped Tubbo’s mind. 

He feels bad about it, he really does, but sometimes he needs a break from it all. So he slips out of the cave they’ve set up in for now and goes to the stream nearby. They’re only here for a few days, just long enough to rest a bit before they go into wilder territory to the south. 

South, not north, because apparently Phil is doing  _ something-- _ Willbur hasn’t actually been clear about what, just that he wants to avoid Phil and Techno--for now Fundy and Tubbo are sticking with him because none of them stand a chance against Dream alone. They don’t really stand a chance against Dream together either but it at least makes them feel better to be together. 

Better is probably an overstatement. 

They’re sticking together for now though. 

For now. 

Tubbo is about five minutes from giving up and trying to summon Phil. Only, well,  _ Techno _ is with Phil. 

Tubbo has forgiven him for the thing at the festival, and that thing with the Withers. Mostly. He’s not angry about it, per se. He gets where Techno is coming from--sort of--and he knows that Techno could have killed him outright if he’d really wanted to. All things considered, Techno’d barely done any real harm to him. 

Sure he’d been injured, sure it had hurt and he’d had to heal for  _ weeks _ but he was still alive, he still had all his limbs. 

But he’d been injured, and it had hurt, and he’d had to heal for weeks. 

And in his dreams he sees his brother, sun at his back, crossbow aimed at Tubbo’s chest. 

_ Techno is unpredictable, _ his mind says,  _ Phil is doing something that has gotten to Wilbur. You don’t want to go to them, they’re dangerous, its safer with Wilbur and Fundy.  _

Tubbo sighs and puts together a simple fishing rod. It doesn’t need to be fancy, he’ll only use it this once and not carry it with him. It only needs to catch dinner. He stares at his improvised bobber and waits, the water is clear and slow moving, it won’t take long for him to get a bite. 

In the distance, he can hear Fundy and Wilbur getting into  _ another _ shouting match. He groans and puts his face in his hands. They’d almost managed to go twenty whole minutes. Tubbo hopes to the gods that there are no salmon in this river because he’s going to have to throw any of them that he catches straight back. He is  _ not _ bringing up anything remotely related to Wilbur’s messed up family. 

A twig cracks and Tubbo glances up, it’s probably only an animal, at most it’ll be a monster taking shelter from the sun. He has his sword at his side, he can deal with either. 

Only its isn’t an animal, and it isn’t a monster. 

Its his brother. 

Its Technoblade. 

Tubbo freezes, like a rabbit in the sights of a wolf, hoping, praying, that he hasn’t been spotted. Techno has a compass in his hand though, shimmering with the gleam of magic. “Tubbo,” Techno says, steady and calm. 

_ That’s how he always is, _ his mind says _ , right up until he snaps. Right up until you push him a little bit too far. He’s dangerous. Too dangerous. _

“Thank the stars you guys are alright,” Techno says, stuffing the compass into his belt. He takes a step closer and Tubbo scrambles to his feet. His heart is pounding in his chest, Techno is here, that  _ godsdamned _ crossbow is at his back. “Tubbo?” 

“Hey. Hey Technoblade,” Tubbo whispers back. He can hear Wilbur and Fundy nearby he should warn them, he should run. 

_ No _ , his mind says,  _ you think you can outrun Technoblade? While he’s got that bow with him? You know how well he can aim with that thing. You have to fight. _

Fight? Technoblade??

No, his only chance is running, but...Techno is still his brother, he’s holding his hands out like he’s surrendering. He’s got that furrow in his brow like he always did when Tubbo had a nightmare. He’s not even wearing the mask. 

Tubbo’s been around Technoblade before this, after Schlatt’s festival. He’d gone back to Wilbur and Tommy’s hideout. He’s not  _ scared _ of Technoblade. Not like this. 

His heart is still fluttering in his chest, like a trapped bird. Techno’s mouth is forming words but Tubbo can’t hear them over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

_ Draw your sword, _ his mind insists,  _ draw your sword and fight. Do it.  _

_ Do it.  _

_ DO IT. _

He draws his sword, its shaky in his grip, he has no chance against Technoblade. He won’t win this. He has no choice but to fight. 

_ You can do it, _ his mind insists, even though its insane. It sounds like one of Dream’s little tricks, the kind they played in L’manberg, he’d always put his arm around Tubbo’s shoulder and encourage him to just let loose a little. 

_ You can take him, I’ll help you. _

He leaps across the stream, sword flashing in the sunlight. Its like moving through a dream, like he’s not even connected to his body anymore. Techno has his own sword out, blocking and parrying Tubbo’s blows. He’s still saying something, shouting it, but Tubbo can’t hear him over the laughter. 

_ Who’s laughing?  _

Techno leaps back, splashes a potion on the ground. Magic swirls around him and suddenly he’s just moving  _ so fast _ . 

He appears at Tubbo’s side, somehow Tubbo turns quickly enough to ward him off with a slash of his sword. Techno backs off again, stands for a moment, sword down, but Tubbo doesn’t lower his own. 

Techno is so amusing, its almost adorable how much he dotes on his little brothers. How much he doesn’t want to hurt them. 

It would shatter him to have to kill his babiest brother. 

It will be  _ hilarious. _

But wait, Tubbo doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want Techno to kill him. He doesn’t even want to  _ fight _ Techno, because there’s no way he can win. There’s no way he could be doing this well in a fight against him. 

Tubbo isn’t this good with a sword. 

“Let him  _ go _ ,” Techno is saying, but it doesn’t make sense. 

_ Nothing makes sense _ . 

“Aww,” Tubbo’s voice says, but  _ he doesn’t _ . “Aren’t you having fun Technoblade?” his lips pout but he doesn’t make them do that. “ _ I’m _ having fun.” His hand touches his chest, cups his own cheek. “I thought you’d be  _ excited _ , Techno. After all, Tubbo’s been such a thorn in your side.  _ Brothers _ right?” His eyes roll, his lips smile, something vicious, feral. More like a baring of teeth. 

“ _ Enough _ ,” Techno barks, his lips are pulled back too but there’s no effort to make his snarl look like anything  _ remotely _ friendly. He takes one step closer, he looks so menacing, so angry, angier than Tubbo’s ever seen him in his life. 

And Tubbo’s hand brings his sword up to his own throat. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” his voice says, teasing, scolding, the way Dream always was. 

The way Dream always was. 

_ No. Gods no. _

Dream laughs with his voice and Tubbo would shudder but he doesn’t have control of his body.  _ Dream does. _

“You wouldn’t want dear, sweet, little Tubbo to get hurt, now would you?” Dream asks. He laughs again, it sounds wrong in Tubbo’s voice, not friendly, not playful. Cruel,  _ terrifying. _

Maybe it’s always sounded that way. 

“You know Techno, I really thought you were going to be more  _ interesting _ . But you’re just as boring as Phil. Neither of you knows how to have  _ fun. _ ” 

His arm tenses, he can feel it but he’s helpless to stop it.

Techno is just  _ standing there _ . He’s not moving, he’s not stopping Dream. He’s just letting this happen. Tubbo wants to scream, wants to beg and cry for his big brother to save him. 

The sharp edge of his sword as it moves that first millimeter, this is how he dies. He doesn’t want to die. 

A hand around his wrist. Pinching the nerve, ripping the sword out of his hand, flinging it into the bushes. 

“Get out of his head you fuck,” Wilbur snarls. 

Fundy is there too, grabbing his other hand as it reaches for the working knife that Tubbo keeps at his belt. 

Now Techno moves, he strides across the space between them. Unstoppable as the tide, furious in the way that only Techno can be and for once it gives Tubbo hope. Despite his anger, his hand is gentle when it lands on Tubbo’s head. His eyes shine, and suddenly Tubbo is gasping with lungs that belong to him. Suddenly its his own limbs that are trembling, his knees that shake and refuse to support him. 

His brothers lower him to the ground, their voices overlap each other, indecipherable. Techno still has a hand in his hair, his thumb strokes Tubbo’s temple, gentle, soothing. “You’re going to be alright,” he murmurs, and then his eyes flash again and Tubbo knows nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone just keeps jump scaring Tubbo. He's under a lot of STRESS YOU GUYS


End file.
